Tears of Betrayal
by Princess-Chan
Summary: The love and loss between Sora, Namine, Riku, and Kairi. Who will win who? or will no one win in the end?


**Tears Of Betrayal**

There was once a world named Renaeomoth. One of the bigger lands had a magnificent castle. Eighty stories tall and 2 miles long made of pure blood red marble. Inside this marvelous palace lived the royal family and each member's personal servants. The prince of this land was named Sora. He had only two servants who were also his closest friends. Their names were Kairi and Riku. The three of them were very close, almost like family. Sora's current girlfriend was Namine. She had countless servants but was close to none of them. She and Sora were madly in love, and Kairi and Riku were slowly falling for each other.

Then everything changed, sudden as a gunshot. Namine left Sora, with little word of explanation. Sora was distraught and Kairi's heart ached for him. She and Riku did what they could to help him. Within a month, Kairi and Sora found themselves falling for one another. Sharing secret kisses and hanging out whenever they could. Yet, the secret was killing them inside.

They wanted to tell their friends and family, but they couldn't. They couldn't hurt Riku like that it would kill him. Besides, Kairi was only a maid and Sora was a prince. A prince who deserved a princess. Kairi couldn't stop herself though, and soon Riku found out. He had gone into Sora's room and found the secret notes sent to Sora from Kairi.

Riku was hurt and angry at this betrayal. He told everyone of the relationship and threatened to leave both Kairi and Sora. On his way to Kairi's chambers, his head cleared and he knew he couldn't leave Kairi. She would need him and she still loved him. So he did his best to support them, even when Sora really pissed him off.

It didn't take long for Namine to find out about this possible relationship. She hadn't stopped crying or thinking about Sora that entire month apart. She sent him a note saying that, and they soon have a tearful discussion. Once the talk is over, he writes Kairi about this event and she sees the blotches where his tears hit the paper white he was writing.

Sora still deeply loved Namine but he was slowly falling for Kairi. His heart was confused and his mind wasn't helping at all. Kairi did what she could to help him but he needed to figure things out on his own. All she knew was that she wanted him to be happy, even if that meant losing him.

The confusion becomes too much for Sora to handle and he soon snaps. He writes them both, summoning them to his chambers. Once they enter he locks the door and turns to face them, a sword in each hand. He points a sword at each of them. He knows he has to hurt one of them but doesn't know which. So they were stuck there until he figured it all out.

Meanwhile, Kairi was having her own inner battle. She wanted Sora to be happy, no mater what. Second by second, she thought more and more about running herself through for him. She still had Riku and it a wound she though she could heal. But what if Namine turned on Sora afterwards? Then he would have no one. Could she take that chance? Could she trust Namine? She just didn't know, even as she inched slowly closer to the blade.

That's when it all happened. Just as Kairi impaled herself onto the blade, Namine wrenched the other sword out of Sora's hand and decapitates Kairi. Riku breaks down the door, sword in hand. He's met with Kairi's impaled, headless, lifeless body and sees Namine with the sword in her hand. He charges her and kills her quickly, the same way she killed his love. Sora has now lost both women and is enraged.

He charges at Riku, who is turned away from him at that time, and plunges a blood red dagger, made of the same marble as the palace, into Riku's back and through his heart. The massacres of his love, his wench, and his best friend as well as the guilt of the knowledge that their deaths are his fault overwhelm Sora. He goes mad with anger and grief. Sora goes running through his kingdom, killing everyone in sight. His twin, Roxas, hears about this and rushes to Sora. Roxas tries to calm him down but it's no use. Sora has lost his mind and continues to challenge Roxas to a duel.

Instead of agreeing, Roxas swiftly kills Sora. The four of them get royal burials, their graves placed next to each other. Roxas takes over and the kingdom hasn't seen the sun since that dreadful day 20 years ago. It's now known as Rando Arashi, Land Of Storms. The days are filled with violent storms. All caused but the never-ending battles between Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. The lightening is the sparks from the clashing blades, the thunder is from the brutal blows being dealt when swords are dropped, and the rain…the rain are their tears. The four of them, cursed forever to cry _tears of betrayal._


End file.
